NoblePC12
'Wedding Bells Ringing '(結婚式のベルリンギング Kekkonshiki no beruringingu) is the 12th episode of Noble Pretty Cure. It tells about one of Miho's arranged marriage and Roku shows interest to Miho. Plot After the last bell rings, Yuuki, Sora and Lilly are meeting up with Miho and Noir in the gates. But suddenly, a luxurious car came as red carpet opened from the door. A beautiful guy came out as he handed Miho a rose and took her to his car. Miho already got a feeling and its correct, arranged marriage. She tried to refuse him even when her father insist her and even when the guy give her everything. Miho tried to refuse the marriage, but then, she found his body with Sly who caught his soul. Synopsis Yuuki, Sora and Lilly visited Miho and Noir's class and told them that her dad just brought them a very delicious cake and she got an idea to have a tea with the cake in Lilly's house. Noir said its a good idea because Shiro brews the best rose tea. Miho agrees as well and said to meet up after school in the gates. Then the bell rings and they went back to their class. After they left, Shiro and Kito came to them and Noir told them about the invitation and both agree to come. But then Kito asked Miho if its really okay for her to go and remind her about someones visit. She said that he'll come next week. Noir asked who is coming. Before she could answer, their teacher came. After the last bell rings, four of them walked together to the gates where Yuuki, Sora, Lilly and Roku are waiting. They was about to walk out the gates when suddenly a luxurious black car came right in front of the gates and become the main attraction by sudden. Miho and Kito already got a bad feeling about it. Then the driver gets out of the car as he rolled out a red carpet from the door. Then he opened the door and a guy about their age came out. He wears a black suit. He got light brown hair and dark brown eyes and his face is very beautiful it makes every person there stared at him. He walks on the red carpet and stopped in front of Miho. He smiled and gave her a red rose as he greeted her. Miho asked why is he here and said she thought he'll come next week. He said he just couldn't wait to meet her and decided to visit her now. Then he lead her to his car but she said she got stuff to do. Kito greeted him as well and both shake hands. Sora asked Kito who is he. The guy introduced himself. His name is Anjou Julian, Miho's future husband. After he said that, the whole people there went quite and shocked. Miho quickly said no and pushes him to the car. She told Yuuki that she'll catch up later and get inside the car. Still confused, they all saw the car left. In Lilly and Noir's house, they all sat speechless. Kito explained to them what just happened. He said that Miho had been having arranged marriage since middle school. She always managed to get away from it but this time, she may be can't. Roku asked why and Kito said that the previous peoples are much older than her, the youngest one is 8 years older than her. This time will be very hard to get away from since Julian in only 3 years older. Noir said she could understand her feelings because she used to have arranged marriage. Kito asked what family is she came from and Shiro answered she's from a wealthy family outside Japan. Sora asked how could she get away from it. Noir said she simply take Shiro with her and told him that she's already secretly married with Shiro. Hearing, everyone there choked on their drinks. Kito asked if he believed that. Noir said yes they do. She said that she's already secretly and unofficially married to Shiro and they already has their "special night" together. He stupidly believed it and stopped the marriage. Sora smiled teasing Shiro and asked if he's actually wishing for it. Shiro blushed and said that there is no way he'll even like Noir. Or even anybody will ever marry her, he added. Noir kicked his head. Meanwhile, Miho asked him where are they going. Julian said their family will have an early dinner. Miho simply followed and planned to do the same thing she used to do. They arrived and both their families already there. They both sat and they began talking about the marriage. Julian seemed to be looking forward to it. After the dinner, her parents told her to go first and get to know Julian better. He lead her to his car. Then, he took her to a night food stall near the lake. Miho is very surprised, but she really enjoy this. Especially he doesn't talk about the marriage more. They drink milkshakes while sitting on a bench near the lake. As they feel the night breeze, Julian suddenly apologized. He apologized for taking away her chance at love in such a young age. Miho stared at him, surprised. He told her that he actually never liked the idea of arranged marriage. He always get away with it, but it seemed hard for this one since he finally arranged with someone not far from his age. Miho thought that he's the same as her. Miho smiled and said that they are the same. Julian said that Miho is a very amazing person from what he heard and saw. She is too good to be with someone like him. He's too depending to his fortune and its still hard for him to find what he's actually good at other than business. After that, Julian drive her to Lilly and Noir's home. She know its late, but she feels that she need to give them some explanations. Julian said he'll wait in the car. Miho came in and nobody but Roku is inside. Roku is surprised seeing her and said that Kito is already go home with Sora while Yuuki, Lilly and Noir are out buying ice creams, leaving three of them here tidying up. Miho apologized that she can't join. She sat and Roku asked about Julian. Miho smiled sadly as she said that he and her is alike. They feel the same way and suffer the same way. Roku asked if that same feeling is love and Miho said of course not. She told him what happen and her plans. Julian is waiting outside, leaning to the car. He called his girlfriend and said that he will try and solve this and said about how Miho is alike with him. After he hung up, he heard a voice saying that he's a cheater. Then all went black. His driver went inside the house and said that Julian has collapsed. Miho told Roku to call Yuuki. Roku asked for what and Miho said just do it. Her hunch is right, its the same as before. She told the driver to bring his inside as Sly appeared. She said that Miho has been cheated for Julian is calling and saying I love you to another person. Confused, Miho transformed as Sly created a Daemonium. Not long after she fight it alone, Sora came to help. While attacking, Roku came out and saw both of them fighting, but not recognize them. The Daemonium was about to attack him and Miho shield him. She told Roku to go inside and don't come out until she gave a signal. He obeyed and went inside the house. He bumped into Gale and Shiro and told them to stay inside. Yuuki and the others came to help. Sly keep saying that they need to let it go for its useless to defeat it. All souls will gather for King Mortem anyways. But Miho said even if that happens, they will free it from this form for this form is evil. Miho defeated the monster. She saw Roku peeked from the window and give him a smile. Then Sora said to not detransform here. They went somewhere and back to their normal forms. They quickly go back to look for Julian. Julian is brought to the hospital and said to have the same coma as the incidents. Miho stayed beside him when a girl came. She asked for Julian and said that she is his girlfriend. She smiled at Miho and thanked her for staying here. Miho finally understands what Sly means. Miho smiled back and said that she doesn't have to worry for Julian always loved her. Julian's parents and Miho's parents came. His parents thanked Miho for having some time with him and they are sure that both will be a happy family. Miho smiled and apologized. She told them that he wont be marrying him. She said that he is a very amazing person, but she cannot make him happy. The person he loved and will make him happy is the girl next to her, she said. His father shocked seeing her and said that this girl is from ordinary family and give nothing to Julian. The girl said that she may be from ordinary family, but she loved him as much ad he loved her. Even if she can't help him with his business, she will always make him happy. Hearing that, his father left. Miho told her that one day, he will open his heart to her. The girl said her name is Aoyama Mariko and she will be staying in this city until Julian wakes up. She will be going back and forth from here and home and she asked Miho to look after him when she's not here. Miho said she'll do her best. Appearing Characters Pretty Cures * Takibi Yuuki / Cure Ensis * Mizushima Sora / Cure Fleche * Hanamiya Miho / Cure Arpone * Yumeko Lilly / Cure Incanto * Shinigami Noir / Cure Alteta Mascot * Shiro * Gale Villains * Sly * Daemonium Other Characters * Takibi Roku * Hanamiya Kito * Anjou Julian * Aoyama Mariko Trivia * The cures are seen by Roku for the first time. * Cure Arpone performed Long Spin for the first time. Category:Episodes Category:Noble Pretty Cure episodes